Twins
by Nopha Yeye'Cloud 2
Summary: Ini lanjutan fanfic author Nopha Yeye'Cloud berhubung akun saya sedang bermasalah jadi saya melanjutkan di akun adik saya./ Kyusung/Kisung/Wonsung/HunKai/2Min
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Ini asli dari otak author sendiri !

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun terus memandang keluar menunggu hyungnya, dia tak menyangka hyungnya yang sudah sepuluh tahun menghilang sekarang sudah kembali, ingin rasanya dia memeluk hyungnya tercinta dan mengucapkan kata-kata rindu padanya.

Gerbang megah itu terbuka membiarkan mobil mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke kediaman mewahnya.

"Hyung.." gumam Baekhyun melihat Yesung keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Air matanya menetes dengan deras Baekhyun berlari menerjang Yesung dan memeluknya erat, sama halnya dengan Yesung yang memeluknya erat juga.

"Hiks, aku rindu padamu hyung hiks.." gumam Baekhyun memeluk Yesung erat.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Baekhyun, uljima" balas Yesung, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun karena hanya Baekhyun yang tersisa, keluarganya pecah belah hanya ada Baekhyun dan dirinya sekarang tapi setelah bertemu Kyuhyun semua jadi berbeda, Yesung merasa lengkap sekarang.

"Ayo kita masuk.." ajak Kyuhyun, Baekhyun pun membantu Yesung masuk.

Mereka masuk duduk diruang keluarga diam menyelimuti mereka bertiga, Baekhyun masih memeluk Yesung dari samping melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

"Hyung selama ini dia membawa hyung kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya memecahkan keheningan ruangan.

"Jepang, dia mengurungku dirumahnya, aku sangat membencinya.." Yesung menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Bisa kau ceritakan chagi?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya.

"Waktu itu.."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yesung belanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya sepulang mengantar sikembar ke sekolah barunya, dia berharap kedua anaknya betah di sekolah itu, sekolah yang tidak mereka pilih. Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Yesungpun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ternyata 'orang itu' yang memeluknya.

"M-mau apa k-kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tak usah grogi seperti itu hyung, dulu bahkan kita pernah berciuman mesra kau tidak protes, ia kan?"Jawab orang itu.

"Itu dulu, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah berkeluarga kau pun sudah tolong jangan ganggu aku" ujar Yesung memelas.

"Tapi Ryeowook sudah meninggal, dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung.." ujar orang itu makin mengeratan pelukan pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku !" ujar Yesung menghempaskan tangan besar namja itu. Tapi namja itu malah semakin menarik Yesung bahkan sampai mobil namja itu, dan mendorong Yesung masuk.

Ya namja itu adalah mantan kekasih Yesung, Kim Kibum. Kibum masih tidak terima Yesung menikah dengan Kyuhyun bahkan setelah dirinya menikah dengan Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook meninggal sewaktu melahirkan anak Kibum dengan kematian Ryeowook, Kibum yang pada dasarnya masih sangat mencintai Yesung berusaha mengejarnya lagi walau dengan cara kotor sekaligus.

Supir pribadi Yesung mengejar mobil Kibum tapi dia kehilangan mobil tersebut karena lampu merah, dengan perasaan takut supir pribadi Yesung menghadap pada Kyuhyun dan yang pasti dia tahu sendiri akibatnya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Dimana aku? Tempat ini sangat asing bagiku, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini tetap nihil aku tak tahu ini dimana. Derap kaki menuju kamar ini dan pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Kibum yang memasang senyum manisnya dihadapanku yang membuatku muak aku benci padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun chagia?" tanya Kibum dengan membelai kepalaku lembut.

"I-ini dimana Kibum? Aku ingin pulang hiks, kau sangat jahat hiks" bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya balik tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes begitu saja, aku takut.

"Ditempat yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun temukan chagi" ujarnya kemudian menciumku dan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan padaku.

Yesung POV End

_**Flashback End**_

"Mulai saat itu aku merasa diriku begitu menjijikan, aku benci pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku sangat lemah, kenapa aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri kenapa? Hiks" tangis Yesung pecah.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun memeluk hyungnya dan Kyuhyunpun memeluk Yesung dari samping kanan karena Baekhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping kiri.

"Jangan diteruskan chagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengingat kejadian buruk itu.." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, setelah itu aku.. aku.." Yesung bingung untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"A-aku mempunyai anak dengan Kibum.." kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun terkejut sangat terkejut.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa mempertahankan hak mu Kyu, mianhae aku memang tak berguna, mianhae.." tangis Yesung, dia sangat merasa tak berguna sangat tak berguna.

"Jangan menangis lagi chagi, aku akan menerima anak itu dengan tulus dan akan menganggap dia sebagai anak ku sendiri.."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa namanya hem?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"Namanya Xiumin, umurnya delapan tahun" jawab Yesung.

"Dimana sekarang dia, apa dia bersama Kibum hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne, dia bersama Kibum. Kibum hanya mempertemukanku dengan Xiumin satu minggu sekali" jelas pengucapan Yesung menandakan dia sangat sedih, bagaimanapun Xiumin anaknya dan dia juga menyayangi Xiumin walau semua tak diharapkannya.

"Kita pasti bisa merebut Xiumin dari Kibum"

"Ne Kyu, ada satu hal lagi.."

"Apa changi?"

"Kibum mempunyai anak yang lebih tua dari Taemin dan Kai, namanya Luhan, aku hanya takut Luhan membawa Kai kita.."

"Kai?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Dia sempat melihat foto Kai dan Taemin dulu dan dia mengatakan akan merebut Kai dari kita, aku takut Kyu.."

"Kita akan menjaga Kai, kau jangan takut.."

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Kai, Minho dan Taemin memang satu kelas dari dulu. Tentu karena mereka pintar dan selalu mendapat peringkat.

Saat ini Kai dan Taemin sedang duduk santai tanpa diganggu Minho dan Sehun, karena dua makhluk mesum itu sedang latihan basket yang seminggu ini akan lomba.

"Taemin hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Kai menunjuk namja yang duduk dipojok.

"Dia Luhan teman baru kita, salahkan kau yang datang terlambat jadi tidak tahu.." jawab Taemin, Kai hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Hyung ikut dance tahun ini?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kita berempat?" Taemin menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Boleh juga. Ide yang bagus hyung.." Kai berteriak semangat, untung ini waktu istirahat.

"Oke, nanti kita cari lagunya.." Ujar Taemin tak kalah semangat.

"Hai, boleh berkenalan?" tanya seseorang.

"Ne tentu saja, namaku Cho JongIn tapi kau cukup memanggilku Kai" tanggap Kai dengan senyum manis.

"Namaku Cho Taemin.." ujar Taemin.

"Namaku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Kai, Taemin" Luhan terlihat sangat manis bahkan sangat manis tapi tidak tahukah itu hanya sandiwara?

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering tanda murid-murid diperbolehkan pulang, Kai dan Taemin cepat-epat pulang tentu saja untuk menemui umma mereka tercinta, tapi sepertinya mereka harus pulang sendiri tak diantar seperti biasa oleh Minho ataupun Sehun. Mereka masih sibuk dengan latihan basket mereka.

"Hyung ayo kita pulang aku sudah sangat rindu pada umma" ujar Kai dengan menarik tangan Taemin lembut.

"Ayo, hyung juga sangat rindu pada umma" mereka berdua berjalan keluar berniat mencari taksi.

"Hai Kai, Taemin mau aku antar pulang?" ujar suara mengintruksi mereka berdua.

"Tak perlu Luhan hyung, kami tak ingin merepotkanmu.." Taemin menolak ajakan Luhan, dia merasa janggal dengan namja ini.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku baru berteman dengan kalian aku juga belum punya teman akrab jadi ku harap kalian tak keberatan.." jawab Luhan. "Ayolah, aku ingin menjadi teman kalian.." dan memasang wajah melas.

"Em, baiklah.." akhirnya Taemin mengalah. "Kai, kau didepan hyung dibelakang.." lanjut Taemin dan mereka langsung masuk ke mobil Luhan dimana Kai duduk disebelah Luhan dan Taemin duduk di belakang.

"Rumah kalian dimana?"

"Di ujung taman Blue.." Kai menjawab diiringi senyum terbaiknya.

"Oh, baiklah.."

"Luhan hyung pindahan dari mana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku dari Canada, sebenarnya aku orang Korea tapi nenek ku tinggal disana jadi aku tinggal disana.."

"Ooo.." bibir merah Kai membentuh lingkaran yang membuatnya lebih imut.

Entah kenapa Taemin agak curiga terhadap Luhan bukan masalah dia anak pindahan ataupun yang lain tapi Taemin merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Luhan. Sesekali Taemin melihat Luhan yang menatap Kai dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, ingin memiliki mungkin?

"Hyung itu rumah kami.." Kai berujar riang.

"Ne.."

"Gomawo Luhan hyung.." ujar Kai dan Taemin bersama dan langsung lari memasuki rumah megah kediaman Cho.

"Jadi ini rumah Yesung umma.. Kai benar-benar manis dan bersiaplah Yesung umma karena kejutan akan menantimu.." ujar Luhan dengan menyeringai mengerikan kemudian pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"UMMMAAA" teriak Taemin dan Kai yang melengking dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang hendak meminum kopinya lalu tersedak.

"Ya! Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin kenapa kalian berteriak? mengagetkan saja" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah. Bukannya menghampiri dan meminta maaf kepada appa nya Cho Twins malah dengan wajah sumringah berjalan menuju Yesung yang merentangkan tangan bersiap memeluk anak kembarnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan umma, sangat hiks.." tangisan Taemin dan Kai pecah.

"Umma sudah ada disini chagi, jangan menangis ne? kalian sudah besar dan sangat cantik.." ujar Yesung menangis terharu, Kyuhyun yang melihat isteri dan anaknya berpelukan dan menangispun menghampirinya dan ikut memeluk, keluarga yang harmonis bukan? Apa mereka akan terus bersama dan berpelukan seperti ini? Atau bahkan terpisah seperti dulu?

Baehyun yang melihat mereka berpelukan dan menjadi keluarga utuh seperti dulu ikut terharu bahkan sangat tak lupa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, seperti biasa hal yang di lihat sama yaitu pangutan mesra umma dan appanya.

"Ya bisakah umma dan appa menghentikannya?" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, Leeteuk –umma Sehun- segera mendorong dada Heechul –appa Sehun-

"Ck, kau pulang disaat yang tidak tepat Sehun.." ujar appanya.

"Ya! Kalian memang melakukan ini sepanjang hari dan sepanjang waktu bahkan tak mengenal tempat kenapa jadwalku yang disalahkan.." ujar Sehun dengan menekuk wajahnya dan duduk menyelinap ditengah-tengah Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Kau bau Sehun cepat mandi.." ujar Heechul dengan menutup hidungnya.

"Nanti saja appa, aku ingin memeluk umma.." bukannya mandi Sehun malah memeluk Leeteuk ummanya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar.."

"Sudahlah Chullie.." akhirnya Leeteuk turun tangan menegur suaminya yang pasti tidak akan pernah selesai jika bertengkar dengan Sehun anaknya. "Umma dengar Yesung ummanya Kai sudah kembali, benarkah sayang?" tanya Leeteuk dengan membelai Sehun.

"Ne umma, tadi pagi aku dan Kai yang menemukan Yesung ajumma ditaman lalu mengantarkannya ke kantor Kyuhyun ajusshi, tapi setelah kami sampai dan orangtua Kai sedang berpelukan ada yang datang, namanya Kim Kibum.."

DEG

Jantung Leeteuk dan Heechul terasa berhenti.

"Aku takut umma.." suara Sehun menyadarkan mereka kedunianya.

"Takut?" Heechul menaikan alisnya.

"Orang yang bernama Kibum itu bilang ingin merebut Kai, aku takut umma appa.." ujar Sehun sedih.

"Sehun tatap umma.." Sehun menatap ummanya.

"Jaga Kai dengan baik arra? Jangan sampai kau kehilangannya.."

"Arraso umma.."

"Dan sekarang.. Cepat mandi atau kumandikan kau Park Sehuuuun.." ujar Heechul yang mencairkan suasana.

"Huuuua aku tidak mau, aku akan mandi huaa, appa jangan mengejarku.." teriak Sehun sambil berlari.

'_Kau kembali lagi Kibum' _

.

.

.

.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya dengan raut datar bahkan sangat datar beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya membungkukkan badan padanya dia hanya lewat tak berniat apa-apa, sampai suara berat mengintrupsinya.

"Choi Minho" Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Daddy nya malas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Minho dingin.

"Besok ada rapat kau harus datang menemani Daddy" ujar Siwon ayah Minho.

"Besok aku ada latihan basket, Dad datang sendiri saja" acuh, selalu acuh Siwon sudah biasa dengan sikap acuh putranya.

"Kau harus mengikutinya besok.."

"Aku tak minat.." jawabnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Anak itu benar-benar.." Geram Siwon.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Saia kembali dengan Twins chapter tiga

Aku berharap respon kalian positif kalian

Ada yang mau tetep lanjut FF ini?

Yang mau Review oke?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Twins

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast : Cho Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Taemin, Cho Jongin (Kai), Park Sehun, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon, Park Heechul, Park Jungsoo dan akan muncul sesuai keadaan (?)

Rating : T

Warning : Akun saya gak bisa dibuka, jadi saya pake akun adik saya bagi yang belum baca chapter 1 dan 2 ke akun yaa?

Summary : KyuSung mempunyai anak kembar tapi apa mereka bisa berlaku adil? Sedangkan masalah datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kai Pov

Sekarang keluargaku utuh, seperti impianku sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu umma menghilang, dan sekarang umma kembali, berkumpul bersama kami, mencium pipi kami dan hal-hal yang sering umma lakukan dulu. Umma, appa dan Taemin hyung aku sangat menyayangi mereka, sangat.

Kai Pov End

"Kai, kau sudah mengundang Sehun malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kai, ya mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Sudah appa.." jawab Kai singkat.

"Emm, appa bolehkah aku mengundang Minho hyung?" tanya Taemin takut-takut.

"Minho? Kau belum putus dengannya Cho Taemin? Apakah appa kurang tegas padamu hah?" amarah Kyuhyun keluar, Taemin memejamkan matanya takut.

"Memang kenapa dengan Minho Kyu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Yesung, Minho itu anak Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku dan Choi Siwon yang ingin merebutmu dari dulu Cho Yesung" jelas Kyuhyun terlihat kilatan amarah dimata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Minho hyung itu berbeda dari Choi Siwon itu appa.." teriak Taemin.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau membentak appamu Cho Taemin!"

"Sudah Hentikan!" teriak Yesung tak suka.

"Hiks.. hikss.." isakan Taemin keluar dan Taemin langsung lari kedalam kamarnya, Kai yang melihat hyungnya menangis langsung menyusul Taemin.

"Hentikan Kyu, jangan pisahkan mereka, aku yakin Minho itu anak yang baik, jadi jangan pisahkan mereka aku tak tega melihat Taemin menangis.." Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. jangan menangis" Kai melihat Taemin yang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengah-tengahnya dan jangan lupa badannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi Kai? Bagaimana caranya agar appa mau menerima Minho hyung.. bagaimana?" tanya Taemin dengan suara serak.

Bingung, Kai sangat bingung menjawab apa, dia sangat tau watak appanya pendirian yang kukuh dan tak mungkin diubah begitu saja, Kai hanya memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

~Kediaman Luhan~

"Bagaimana kau sudah melihat Cho JongIn itu Luhan?" tanya appa Luhan aka Kim Kibum.

"Sudah, aku menyukainya dia manis, cantik dan sepertinya dia terlalu polos berbeda dengan Taemin, kurasa dia mencurigaiku.." jawab Luhan dengan cuek.

"Appa rasa akan lebih menarik jika Cho JongIn sudah berada digenggaman kita, dan kau tahu Luhan appamu yang jenius ini sudah menemukan riwayat kesehatan keluarga Cho itu.."

"Apa hubungannya appa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Cho Taemin mempunyai penyakit jantung bawaan dari kecil dan Kai itu mudah tertekan kurasa kau tahu selanjutnya.."

"Membuat Taemin tersiksa, mengancam Kai dan menculik Kai itu kan maksud appa?" jelas Luhan cepat.

"Kau memang pintar Luhan.." Kibum menatap Luhan dan Luhan menatap Kibum sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak dibibir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu kamar Taemin dan Kai diketuk pelan dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan Yesung yang tersenyum dan menghampiri putra kembarnya.

"Minnie sayang, kalau Minnie mau Minnie boleh kok mengundang Minho, umma rasa dia baik.." ujar Yesung seraya mengusap pelan rambut Taemin.

"Jinjja?" ujar Taemin lirih.

"Ne, apapun untuk Minnie umma akan berusaha.." ujar Yesung, Kai hanya diam menatap umma dan hyungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Taemin lirih-lagi-

"Masalah appa biar umma yang mengurusnya, Minnie jangan khawatir ne? sekarang Minnie tidur" Yesung membaringkan Taemin dan mengecup keningnya sayang, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kai.

"Kai ingin tidur?" tanya Yesung, Kai menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk ditaman belakang?" tanya Yesung dan Kai menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Kajja.." Yesung menggandeng tangan Kai menuju taman belakang.

"Umma.." Kai memanggil ummanya pelan setelah mereka sampai dan duduk ditaman belakang.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku takut.." ujar Kai, Yesung tahu maksud anak manisnya ini, dia sangat tahu.

"Jangan difikirkan Kai, semua tidak akan terjadi kau akan selalu bersama umma dan kita tidak akan terpisahkan.." Yesung memeluk Kai erat dan sebaliknya.

"Tapi umma, dia terlihat bersugguh-sungguh. Aku hanya takut kita terpisahkan hiks.." isakan Kai terdengar dan Yesung tidak menyukainya, Yesung tidak ingin anaknya menangis sedih cukup dia saja.

"Uljima chagi, jangan menangis ne?" Yesung menghapus air mata Kai lembut. "Sekarang bersiaplah sebentar lagi keluarga Sehun akan kemari, ayo bantu umma memasak?" ajak Yesung, Kai mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung nanti kita jadikan pergi kerumah keluarga Cho?" tanya Chanyeol adik Leeteuk.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?" Leeteuk menghadap ke Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun.."

"Memang Baekhyun suka padamu?" tanya Heechul kepala keluarga Park.

"Tentu saja, siapa si yang tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol.." sombong Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu PD hyung.." celetuk Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun sudah pacaran seminggu yang lalu sih.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah malas memberitahu kalian apalagi pada setan kecil itu.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau maksud setan kecil hyung?" Sehun tak terima.

"Kau siapa lagi.."

"Kau ingin aku mengirimkan foto mu yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang?" ancam Sehun, benar-benar setan kecil ternyata.

"Mwo? Andwe! Itu sangat memalukan Park Sehun. Hapus foto itu cepat.." ujar Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun. Jadi beginilah akhirnya, pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tidak berujung -_-

.

.

.

.

Makan malam menyambut kedatangan Yesung hanya dihadiri oleh orang terdekat saja, seperti Sehun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris-tunangan Suho-, dan Minho. Ditambah orang rumah yaitu Keluarga Cho dan Baekhyun adik Yesung.

Suasana kali ini cukup enak, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada Yesung dia tidak akan melarang Taemin berpacaran dengan Minho .

"Yesungie, hyung senang kau kembali.." ujar Leeteuk dan dibalas anggukan Yesung dengan senyum merekah dibibir merah nya.

"Ne sungie, hyung juga senang.." lanjut Heechul. "Bagaimana kita jadi menunangkan Sehun dan Kai setelah lulus sekolah?" lanjut Heechul.

"Tentu saja Heechul hyung, iya kan Yesung?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyungie.."

"Tapi kami akan secepatnya menikah, lebih baik uruslah kami terlebih dahulu.." ujar Kris.

"Haha, tentu saja Kris, aku akan mengurusi semuanya jangan Khawatir.." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan sedangkan Suho pipinya sudah memerah.

"Astaga Suho hyung pipinya memerah.." ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Suho.

"Hahahha.." tawa keluarga itu pecah melihat pipi Suho yang tambah memerah.

Setelah makan malam mereka lebih memilih memisahkan diri dari para orangtua. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Heechul lebih memilih duduk diruang tamu sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih duduk bersantai didekat kolam renang.

~Ruang Tamu~

"Yesung sepertinya kau tambah kurus.." ujar Leeteuk yang terus memperhatikan Yesung.

"Hemm, benarkah? Aku akan meningkatkan makanku kalau begitu.." jawab Yesung dengan melihat badannya.

"Hemm, tentang Kai kami sudah dengar.." ucap Heechul dengan mimik serius.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja aku yakin.." ujar Kyuhyun tapi tak dipungkiri dia juga khawatir bahkan sangat khawatir.

"Aku takut dia mengambil Kai-ku" Yesung menundukan kepalanya dalam badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Uljimma chagi, aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi Kibum, aku yakin.." Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yesung lembut.

"Dia tidak pernah main-main Kyu.." Yesung kembali terisak pelan.

"Kibum, dia berbahaya.." Heechul berkata lirih.

.

.

.

.

~Kolam Renang~

"Minho hyung aku senang sekali.." ujar Taemin dengan memeluk Minho sayang.

"Aku juga senang chagi, akhirnya appamu menetujui hubungan kita.." Minho memeluk balik Taemin. Kemudian senyum merekah dibibir keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game saja?" ajak Sehun.

"Main game? Oke ide yang bagus Sehunnie.." ujar Kai menarik Sehun ke kamar diikuti Taemin dan Minho. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan Suho lebih memilih bersantai ria dikolam renang.

"Ayo kita bertanding, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sehun bertanding yang kalah harus mau mentraktir besok disekolah.." ujar Minho yang dianguki Taemin, Kai dan Sehun tentunya.

"Baiklah, ayo Sehun kita bertanding.." tantang Minho.

"Ayo siapa takut.." Tantang balik Sehun dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Yang menang juga akan mendapat ciuman mesra dari pacarnya.." ujar Minho yang membuat Taemin dan Kai melempar bantal tepat dimuka Minho.

"Hahaha.. makanya jadi orang jangan mesumm.." tawa Sehun pecah. Jadi lah disini tidak jadi bermain game akan tetapi bermain melempar bantal. Mereka tertawa bersama menikmati indahnya dunia yang mungkin susah untuk dicapai hari berikutnya.

"Hahaha hentikan, hentikan.." ujar Taemin tak jelas dengan tertawa.

"Wae chagiya?" tanya Minho berhenti, kemudian disusul Kai dan Sehun berhenti melempar-lemparkan bantal.

"Tahun ini ada lomba dance, bagaimana kita berempat menampilkan dance?" ujar Taemin.

"Hem, bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita coba.." ujar Sehun.

"Kira-kira lagu apa yang cocok ya?" Kai mencoba berfikir dengan pose yang menurut Sehun imut itu. Mereka berpandangan lalu..

"MAXSTEP.." Teriak mereka bebarengan dan tersenyum bersama.

Mungkin karena lelah bermain mereka akhirnya tertidur Sehun bersama Kai tidur ditempat tidur Kai sedangkan Taemin dan Minho tidur ditempat tidur Taemin.

"Mereka sangat polos jika tertidur seperti itu.." ujar Yesung masuk bersama Kyuhyun kekamar anaknya sedangkan Heechul dan Leeteuk menunggu diluar kamar memperhatikan mereka.

Yesung mengecup kening mereka berempat bergantian dan mematikan lampu kamar itu kemudian keluar bersama Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Sehun menginap disini hyung.." ujar Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Ne Sungie, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu.." Leeteuk mengiyakan kemudian pulang bersama Heechul dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

~Morning~

"Euuugh.." erang Taemin, kelopak matanya mengerjap lucu membiasakan cahaya masuk dari celah-celah jendela.

"Hyung ireona.." ujar Taemin dengan mengguncang Minho pelan dan berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya. Taemin menaikan alisnya dilihatnya Kai tertidur dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat Taemin memegang dahi Kai untuk memastikan.

"Kai ireona Kai.." ujar Taemin cemas karena Kai tidak juga membuka matanya. Sehun dan Minho yang mendengar nada cemas Taemin dengan segera bangun dari mimpinya.

"Taemin-ah waeyo? Ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun yang baru bangun.

"Badannya sangat panas, aku akan memanggil umma dan appa.." ujar Taemin dan berlari menuju dapur dimana umma dan appanya biasanya berada.

"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Taemin berlari dengan raut khawatir.

"Kai sakit umma, appa.." ujar Taemin cemas.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kemarin dia baik-baik saja.." ujar Kyuhyun sedangkan Yesung langsung berlari kekamar Kai. Dilihatnya Kai dipeluk oleh Sehun sedangkan Minho memasangkan kaos kaki pada Kai.

"Kai sayang.. bangun sayang.." ujar Yesung pelan dengan menepuk pipi Kai lembut, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Kai.

"Bawa Kai ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil" ujar Kyuhyun dan berlari kegarasi diikuti Yesung. Sehun segera mengangkat Kai dan membawanya kebawah diikuti Taemin dan Minho.

"Taemin kau bersama Minho ne?" ujar Yesung yang diangguki Taemin.

Mobil Kyuhyun pergi dengan Yesung disampingnya, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berada dikursi penumpang nemenangkan Kai yang mulai kejang-kejang.

"Hyung lebih cepat.. Kai mulai kejang-kejang dan sulit bernafas.." ujar Baekhyun panik. Kyuhyun langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Yesung tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat keadaan Kai.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat dan langsung memasukan Kai keruang ICU karena keadaannya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai umma?" tanya Taemin yang baru sampai bersama Minho.

"Dia masih didalam Minnie.." jawab Yesung dan memeluk Taemin erat.

Pintu ruang Kai terbuka menampilkan dokter muda bertag name Kim Jaejoong.

"Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa kalian ikut keruanganku sebentar.." ujar Jaejoong yang diangguki Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian boleh masuk.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai, hyung?" tanya Yesung pada Jaejoong. Mereka memang teman akrab sedari dulu.

"Kai tertekan Yesungie, itu sangat jelas. Jangan biarkan Kai memikirkan yang berat-berat lagi atau dia akan semakin parah.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Tertekan.." gumam Yesung lirih. Kemudian air matanya turun dengan derasnya lagi.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong melihat gelagat aneh dari keduanya.

"Kibum kembali hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih namun masih didengar Jaejoong.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Kai?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia meminta Kai tepat Kai didepan Kai, dia juga mengancam.. hiks.." tangis Yesung.

"Jaga Kai dengan baik. Aku harap Kibum tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi.." ujar Jaejoong yang tentu diangguki Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

~Ruangan Kai~

Kai masih terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang memang sangat dibutuhkannya itu. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, terlihat Sehun yang duduk disamping Kai dengan memegang tangan namjanya, Taemin dan Minho yang duduk diseberang Sehun, dan Baekhyun yang duduk si sofa.

"Ini ponsel Kai, aku menemukannya dibawah tempat tidur tadi pagi.." ujar Minho memberikan ponsel Kai ke Sehun.

Sehun menerima ponsel Kai dilihatnya pesan satu persatu matanya membulat melihat pesan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui berisi..

'_Bagaimana kabarmu Kai sayang? Masih ingat dengan aku Kim Kibum? Aku hanya ingin membuat penawaran. Kau mau datang sendiri padaku atau kau ingin aku menculikmu? Oke mungkin kata-kata 'menculik' sangat kejam emm aku ganti, kau mau datang sendiri padaku atau kau akan kubawa paksa? Itu penawaran dari ku manis selamat malam'_

"Brengsek.." umpat Sehun kesal.

"Waeyo Sehun?" tanya Taemin tak mengerti tiba-tiba Sehun kesal seperti ini.

"Ini.." sehun memberikan ponsel Kai pada Taemin. "Karena ini Kai sakit.." ujar Sehun.

Taemin membaca pesan itu dengan baik begitu pula Minho. Air mata Taemin tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kai saudara kembarnya yang sekarang berbaring dihadapannya tertekan dia tahu pasti Kai tertekan.

Dilihatnya wajah Kai yang biasanya bersinar terlihat pucat dan bibir yang biasanya merah juga memucat, sungguh Taemin tak tahan dia sangat menyayangi Kai sangat.

"Bawa Taemin jalan-jalan Minho.." ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki Minho.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga Kai.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung.." jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang masih menutup matanya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Yesung. Mereka masuk dan duduk ditempat Taemin dan Minho tadi.

"Ajjuma ini.." Sehun memberikan ponsel Kai pada Yesung dan Yesung member respon yang sama seperti Taemin, menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, aku mau pulang, disini tidak enak. Kau mau aku malah sakit lagi?" rajuk Kai. Kai siuman kemarin malam dan sampai sekarang terus merajuk ingin pulang.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh chagi.." Sehun mencubit hidung Kai gemas.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang.." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didada, merajuk kembali.

"Sebentar lagi ummamu dan Taemin sampai, aku mau latihan basket dulu chagi biar bisa menang dan menghadiahkan piala untukmu.." ujar Sehun dengan mencium tangan Kai.

"Oke aku menunggu piala darimu Sehunnie.. mungkin Minnie hyung dan umma sebentar lagi sampai kau berangkat lah dahulu.." ujar Kai.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai mereka sampai.." Sehun berkata cepat.

"Emm, baiklah.." angguk Kai menurut.

"Pertandingannya hari apa Sehunnie?" tanya Kai menatap Sehun lembut.

"Hari Minggu besok chagi.." jawab Sehun dengan mengelus tangan Kai dan bermain ditelapak tangan Kai.

"Aku akan datang.." ujar Kai semangat.

"Kau masih sakit chagi, aku yang akan membawa hadiah untukmu jangan memaksakan diri oke?" Sehun mengecup kening Kai lembut.

"Kai, hyung datang.." teriak Taemin masuk.

"Hyung.." jerit Kai semangat. "Aku merindukanmu hyung.." ujar Kai dan Taemin langsung memeluk Kai dengan sayang.

"Kai aku pergi dulu ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." ujar Sehun kemudian menecup kening dan bibir Kai sekilas.

"Ajjuma, Taemin aku berangkat dulu.." Sehun berpamitan pada Yesung dan Taemin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar Kai masuk rumah sakit kemarin.." ujar teman sekelas Kai yang bernama Lee Jinki.

"Jinjja? Sakit apa Kai? Ayo kita menjenguknya?" ajak Key bersemangat dan teman-temannya mengangukan kepalanya antusias.

"Luhan kau mau ikut?" tanya Jinki pada Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ne, tentu saja aku ikut.." Luhan tersenyum manis terhadap Jinki, Key, Youngmin dan Kwangmin si kembar.

"Baiklah.. nanti kita kesana pulang sekolah oke?" Jinki tersenyum dan yang lain menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kai bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yesung pada Kai sedang memakan buah bersama Taemin.

"Sudah umma, aku ingin pulang.." jawab Kai sedikit merengek pada ummanya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang chagi tapi kau belum boleh berangkat sekolah dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya oke?" ujar Yesung.

"Tapi aku ingin menonton pertandingan basket Sehunnie umma? Boleh yaa?" Kai memberikan puppy eyesnya pada Yesung, Taemin tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Kai pelan.

"Bukankah Sehun melarangmu untuk melihat? Kau dirumah saja Kai" tabah Taemin.

"Tapi hyung.." perkataan Kai terputus ternyata teman-teman Kai datang menjenguknya.

"Annyeong…" sapa Onew, Key, Kwangmin, Yongmin dan Luhan.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Yesung terasa copot melihat kehadiran Luhan dihadapannya. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa Luhan tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Annyeong ajjuma, Kai, Taemin.." Key tersenyum manis duduk disamping, Onew meletakan parsel buah ke nakas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?" tanya Onew.

"Sudah baikan hyung, aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kai tersenyum manis.

"Ya bagaimana Kau baik-baik saja lihat wajahmu itu masih pucat Kai.." terang Youngmin dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kai dengan tangannya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Youngmin Kai, kau masih pucat. Istirahatlah yang baik.." tambah Key.

"Kalian tahu dari siapa Kai dirumah sakit?" tanya Taemin.

"Sehun dan Minho yang memberitahu kami.." jawab Kwangmin.

Taemin menatap ummanya bingung, tidak seperti biasanya ummanya diam seperti ini dan terlebih kali ini menunduk.

"Wah ada Luhan hyung juga.. Gomawo sudah mau menjenguk ku.." ujar Kai senang.

"Ne Kai, cepat sembuhlah.." Luhan mengelus rambut Kai pelan.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, kami pulang ya Kai, Taemin.." ujar Kwangmin dengan melihat jam ditangan manisnya.

"Ajjuma kami pulang dulu.." pamit Key.

"Ah, n-nee.." jawab Yesung gugup, Taemin melihat sikap ummanya dengan seksama.

Setelah teman-tteman Kai dan Taemin pulang Kai tertidur mungkin karena efek obat yang baru diminumnya. Taemin mendekati Yesung.

"Umma ada apa kenapa umma seperti orang ketakutan?" tanya Taemin pada Yesung yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"A-aniyo Minnie.." jawab Yesung gugup.

"Ceritakan pada Minnie, apa yang terjadi. Minnie sudah dewasa umma.." ujar Taemin dengan memeluk ummanya.

"Baiklah, jangan disini ayo kita keluar.." Yesung menggandeng tangan Taemin ke taman rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, beberapa penanam modal di perusahaan kita beralih ke Choi Group , kita harus melakukan sesuatu.." ujar Suho pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop putihnya.

"Brengsek! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu perusahaan ini, tenang saja Suho aku akan mengurusnya, kembalilah bekerja.." ujar Kyuhyun dan Suho menurutinya.

"Baik hyung.." Suho keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa panasnya.

"Kita lihat Choi Siwon siapa yang akan menang akhirnya.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan menampilkan seringainya yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Huuuish, chapter 4 selesai juga ^^

Gimana? Panjang gak?

Bagi yang belum baca chaper 1 dan 2 kembalilah keakun lama saya

Nopha Yeye'Cloud

Akun saya bermasalah sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka :'(

#Miris

Sukaaa? Review oke?


End file.
